


The Sea Witch

by ladyflame_uk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Assassins, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Intrigue, Magic, Mystery, Pirates, Sea Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: Who is Lavender Jade? I am the Protector of The Sea Witch, the flagship vessel of The Jade Crusaders Guild. Join me on the high seas, as I set sail on a journey of shadows and intrigue, stolen gems and corrupted gods, and you never know I might even get lucky and get a boyfriend, in between the assassination attempts!!Author's Note: To read the full story introduction, go to the first chapter. This is a tale of intrigue set in a fantasy world, with a romance sub-plot (a slow burn one, I'm afraid I'm very fond of UST). You will find swearing, fighting, and eventually some kissing & naughty stuff will happen, but nothing that is likely to bother an older teen, they've probably seen worse on TV anyway!!





	1. Introduction - Who Am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full story introduction (it was too long to post in the description).

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/lady-flame/art/The-Sea-Witch-Front-Cover-761203468)

How many times over the years as I was growing up, did I look in the mirror and think, “Who is Lavender Jade?”

If a member of the public asked me that question, then I would reply… I am the Protector of The Sea Witch, the flagship vessel of The Jade Crusaders Guild. However, if I’m being brutally honest, then I would give you a totally different answer.

I am a woman with a stupid name, which really doesn’t suit me… I may be pretty enough, but I am a complete and utter tomboy, who relies mostly on my skill with a sword and pistol to get by in life. To make matters worse, I have no obvious, discernable talent for magic; in this world where having powerful magic is essential to rank up in caste. Finally, the clincher is that I am a half elf, which generally means that my ears are a little too pointy for most humans, and not fricking pointy enough for those snobby elves.

Oh yeah, I forgot… I have a temper, and I swear like a sailor too... This is what happens when your elven beauty Mother dies before her time, and you are brought up by rough sailors, and even rougher mercenaries!! So my romantic prospects are pretty much zero, zilch, zip, totally nada… so why the hell have I suddenly become so popular?!

Okay, so not all of the men suddenly chasing after me are interested in romance, in fact I’m pretty sure most of them are just trying to kill me… but what is this precious gem of my Mother’s that they seem to be looking for; I always thought that her legacy to me was The Sea Witch?

So won’t you join me on the high seas, as I set sail on a journey of shadows and intrigue, stolen gems and corrupted gods, and you never know I might even get lucky and get a boyfriend, in between the assassination attempts!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is currently being serialised on [WebNovel](https://www.webnovel.com/book/11298691406318905/The-Sea-Witch) and [Tapas](https://tapas.io/series/The-Sea-Witch), and currently has 5 full chapters published (chapters are split on Tapas). I am also posting chapter illustrations on Tapas, though I only have the front cover and chapter 1 completed so far, but you can see WIP pics on my Tapas blog page for Chapters 2-4.


	2. Early Rising Leads To Wardrobe Malfunctions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all nice weather is good, especially when you live on a commercial sailing vessel. Also, it's definitely not a good idea to rush when getting dressed!!

Lavender woke up to the sensation of warmth on her face, and when she cracked open her eyes, she was almost blinded by the morning sun. "Ugh, why the frick does it have to be so bright this early in the morning." She didn't exactly have a hangover, but she had definitely enjoyed a couple of glasses of the best rotgut rum that was available on board ship last night.

It served her right, Lavender thought, it was never a good idea to drink with Uncle Tomas, and Cousin Tomo. "I should never drink with old guys with livers of iron, or childhood friends who are now a foot taller and a foot wider than me… my tolerance just ain't that good!!" Her internal clock told her that it was still early, not yet the time she was due to rise, so Lavender pulled the sheet that was covering her over her head, "Ten more minutes should be okay."

Lavender sighed, and closed her eyes, but even beneath the thin cotton sheet the strong light made her eyelids glow orange. "No chance of dozing for a bit then, so I guess I'll make a mental list of all the odd jobs I have to do today." Lavender didn't really have much to do whilst at sea if all went well, after all her job was as the ship's Protector, not as a sailor, though she could still pitch in if necessary to trim the sails against storm winds, or help reset the rigging when the wind changes.

The Protector's job was obviously to protect, the current cargo, and whatever merchant went with it, from the incursion of smugglers and pirates. Which were common enough in the waters of the Freedom Isles, and all along the coastline of the Imperial Empire, or to protect the ship against Sea Serpents, and the deadly Kraken.

Though thankfully the current voyage had been free of all of the above, and even the weather had been agreeable. Lavender could even hear the quiet slap of gentle waves against the side of the ship… wait, what?!

Lavender threw the sheet off, and sat bolt upright, "Shit!!" One of the reasons that it had been so bright that morning, was not just the direct sunlight shining through the cabin window, but the refracted sunlight from an almost calm sea, causing dapples of light to shimmer and ripple across the wooden panelling of the walls and ceiling.

Jumping up from of her cot, Lavender shoved the window wide open, and stuck her head out to look down below. Sure enough, not one jot of wake was visible, other than the slow rock of the ship, everything was completely still, and no breeze stirred the air… they were bloody well becalmed!!

"Hellfire and Damnation, way to jinx yourself En, you silly cow, ruminating over how lucky we've been to not hit any summer storms, so now you end up with the worst kind of 'nice' weather." Lavender threw off yesterday's shirt and underwear, and kicked it into the corner with the rest of her laundry, then poured cool water from the pitcher into the basin.

One quick strip wash later, with a flannel and towel which were starting to get stiff from salt, Lavender pulled a fresh cotton shirt from the chest of drawers which doubled as her desk, and put it on. "Damn, I can't wait to get into port, my laundry's piling up, and I'm fed up of washing in sea water, it always makes me feel slightly sticky somehow."

Sitting on the side of her cot, Lavender pulled on fresh underwear, her usual grey suede leggings, and the brown leather boots that her father had given her for her twenty-first birthday a few years back. Just as Lavender pulled open the door to her cabin, she found Tomo on the other side, his hand raised to knock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the chapter illustrations that I've done for this series at: https://tapas.io/series/Sea-Witch-Illustration
> 
> If you would like to support my writing, then please consider buying me a coffee at: https://ko-fi.com/LadyFlame


End file.
